


"Silk"  - Feb 2020 Prompts

by shabootl



Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Training Camp, atsumu is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: There's something magnetic about Kageyama Tobio, and Atsumu can't help but get sucked in.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620526
Comments: 11
Kudos: 272





	"Silk"  - Feb 2020 Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> When s4e4 came out, every part of my heart was satisfied. I can die on this hill.

DAY TWO: "Silk"

Fandom: Haikyuu, Canonverse

* * *

It was only one day into camp, and Atsumu already wanted to touch it. When Miya Atsumu met Kageyama Tobio, he knew he liked him(like, as in friend-like. Definitely not like-like).

Kageyama’s eagerness to learn other player’s preferences was cute, and definitely not what Atsumu expected when he saw Kageyama almost declare war on the nation’s number one ace. But as Atsumu observed Kageyama on court, it became clear that Kageyama was just an awkward, blunt mess of a person. It was endearing, really.

Joking around with people was one of Atsumu's favorite hobbies, but he never expected Kageyama to be too bothered by calling him a 'goody-two shoes'. Atsumu wished he had his phone out when he saw Kageyama's scrunched up face the next day. Atsumu couldn't take his eyes off Kageyama at all from day one, and that's how the fixation escalated.

"Tobio-kun?" Atsumu said after Kageyama spiked his toss.

"Yes, Miya-san?" The alertness in Kageyama's piercing.

Atsumu smiled. "Nice kill."

"A-Aa," Kageyama said, slightly frazzled. "Thanks."

Something took hold of Atsumu, and Atsumu found himself ruffling Kageyama's hair. Right there. Right where they were. Right in the middle of the court. 

A couple people snickered, but Atsumu only grinned as an embarrassed pout graced Kageyama's face.

“Could you not?” Sakusa said from a few feet away. “You’re spreading flecks of his sweat everywhere.”

During the following lunch break, Atsumu found himself thinking about how soft and smooth Kageyama’s hair was. Even his mother’s silk kimonos felt stiff in comparison.

Atsumu knew he could be gross sometimes--eating a cookie that fell on the ground, double-dipping chips with Kita when he wasn’t looking, wearing the same pair of socks three days in a row because he couldn’t be bothered to do laundry--but even _he_ could tell something was wrong with him when he couldn't stop staring at a sweating Kageyama. Watching a drop flow down from Kageyama’s temple, down his cheek, curving from his chin to his neck and down to his collarbones. And then there were the moments when Kageyama dried himself off, fluffling his hair around until it fell neatly back into place.

“Tobio-kun.” Atsumu plopped himself on the floor next to Kageyama, who was drinking a box of milk with an intense expression. There was something about the look reserved for drinking milk that was hilarious. How Kageyama managed the duality of soft-on-the-court and hard-focused-simpleton during breaks was awe-inspiring. 

“Yes, Miya-san?”

The curious pair of blue eyes and puckered mouth over the milk box straw made the 181-centimetered Kageyama look like an innocent child. The sight made Atsumu want to squish the boy’s cheeks in.

“You missed a spot.” Atsumu took the end of the towel hung around Kageyama’s neck and wiped a patch of sweat off the underside of Kageyama’s chin.

The resulting blush on Kageyama’s face added to the already existing pink color from physical exertion, and contrast of the pink to his black hair made Kageyama look even cuter. Something twisted in Atsumu’s stomach.

After that, Atsumu spent the remaining days of the training camp finding any and every excuse to hang around Kageyama: tease him, poke him, touch his hair. One night he secretly confiscated Kageyama’s blanket just to see him curl up like a puppy on his futon. If Osamu were there, he’d call Atsumu a weirdo. If Kita were here, he’d scold Atsumu for being rude and obnoxious(mostly the latter). But they weren’t here, so Atsumu took it upon himself to get as much of a rise as possible out of Kageyama.

“Miya-san.”

It was the end of the last practice, and Atsumu had been wracking his brain for how to get Kageyama’s number. The rational part of his brain told him to ask, because it wasn’t that big of a fucking deal, but the Atsumu part of him told Atsumu to fumble over himself in the bathroom trying to workout what to say and what face to make when he would have his last conversation with Kageyama before reuniting as rivals at nationals. But that was when Kageyama ran into him in the hallway.

“Hiya, Tobio-kun~” It was a wonder Kageyama was still talking to him. “What’s up?”

“Uh.” Kageyama wringed the back of his neck. “Could I...Could I have your phone number?”

It took a second for the shock to wear off before Atsumu said. “Heh. Well, Tobio-kun. I didn’t know you liked me like that.”

“Wh-What?” Kageyama’s face was a mix of confusion and annoyance and hosted a shade of red. “This is just for setter stuff.” Kageyama waved his hands in front of him.

“Uh huh. Well, since you’re so eager to talk to me, I guess I’ll give you my digits,” Atsumu said, crossing his arms. He grinned. Maybe his teasing had worked out, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend I posted this on Feb 2 lol


End file.
